


Celebration (Singles' Awareness Day)

by glim



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Co-workers, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He wants-- well, he wants to make Arthur tea and to stroke down his mussed blond hair, to smooth the palms of his hands down the front of Arthur's shirt and tell him that it's fine, that anyone would need ten minutes of quiet after having done two sets of rounds through the neo-natal ward. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>He'll settle for making Arthur a cup of tea, however. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration (Singles' Awareness Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Vday ficlet for vulpesvulpe, who asked for: Merlin and Arthur are the unlucky medical interns/junior doctors who get stuck working on Valentines day. :)

Merlin drops two tea bags into his travel mug and shuffles over to the kettle. It takes him a minute of rubbing his eyes and blinking at it to realize that, yes, the kettle is already on, and no, he wasn't the one who put it on. It takes another minute after making his tea to realize that he probably shouldn't've just dumped some of the already hot water into his mug and that somebody else was probably waiting for the kettle to boil. 

"Did you just take my hot water? _Again?_ "

Right, not somebody else, but Arthur. Of course it's Arthur. It's always Arthur. Merlin rubs his face again and prepares to apologize profusely. 

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't realize... Well, no, I actually did realize, but I think I'm on autopilot, i can't even remember how long I've been here today, and --"

"Oh, never mind, it's fine." From across the room, Arthur sighs, but when Merlin looks up, the expression on his face is more one of vague disappointment than annoyance . 

"Sorry?" Merlin tries again. He adds more water to the kettle, flicks it on, and reaches for Arthur's mug. "Come on. We'll celebrate Singles' Awareness Day together here in the break room." 

Arthur frowns, probably ready to tell Merlin how he'd rather be alone with his tea. That's his usual tactic: vague disappointment, sighing at Merlin, and then telling Merlin to leave him alone so he can drink his tea in peace. 

And Merlin usually does, mostly to preserve his own sanity. He likes Arthur well enough--they went through medical school together, and he's seen Arthur at his worst moments, stressed and exhausted and angry and ill, and Arthur's definitely seen him at his. They're more than colleagues, but not quite friends, and Merlin's almost certain he doesn't really want to be Arthur's friend. 

He wants-- well, he wants to make Arthur tea and to stroke down his mussed blond hair, to smooth the palms of his hands down the front of Arthur's shirt and tell him that it's fine, that anyone would need ten minutes of quiet after having done two sets of rounds through the neo-natal ward. 

He'll settle for making Arthur a cup of tea, however. 

"All right," Arthur says, and finally hands his mug to Merlin. "Sugar and milk please, and stop smiling so much. It's frightening." 

Merlin can't help but smile again. "What time do you finish tonight?"

"Eight o'clock. But maybe closer to nine." 

"Right." Merlin sets Arthur's mug next to him, then rests his hand on Arthur's shoulder. 

Arthur tenses up beneath his touch, and it feels as if the reaction is automatic; he stays tense until Merlin murmurs a quiet 'hey' and then he slowly relaxes. 

Merlin doesn't really need to ask Arthur how he's doing, if he's tired or upset. They've both worked extra hours and days this week, and the hospital always seems to be extra busy when they're short on staff. 

Merlin rubs Arthur's shoulder again, wishing he could discover through the touch if Arthur might want the same things that he does. 

"I have paperwork to finish, then I'm done for the night. Do you want me to stick around and give you a ride home? Just so you don't need to take the bus." 

Arthur peers down into his tea, but he doesn't tense up. "All right. I'd like that," he says, then peers up at Merlin. "I think I deserve at least that, in exchange for all the hot water you've stolen from me this week." 

"Do you want me to bring you some hot water? Or more tea? So you don't feel bereft?" 

That pulls a quiet laugh from Arthur, and after a moment, he reaches up to rest his hand atop Merlin's, where it still rests on his shoulder. "No, just come fetch me. I'll probably collapse in your car and moan at you. Then maybe I'll invite you into my flat and I'll make you a cup of tea and we can continue this celebration of yours." 

It's a good thing Arthur can't see his face at that moment; Merlin's certain the broadness of the smile on his face has reached new levels of frightening.


End file.
